


Realistic Soulmate AU

by Albertdoesnteatglass



Series: Newsies Oneshots [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, That one soulmate au where whatever you write on ur skin shows up on ur soulmates skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertdoesnteatglass/pseuds/Albertdoesnteatglass
Summary: What would really happen if soulmates were real





	Realistic Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'm b o r e d
> 
> Real short ngl

Race was sitting at his desk when he got an idea. He wrote a simple 'Hello' on his arm.

'Hey.' his soulmate wrote back. Race decided to cut to the chase. 'Whats ur phone number and name??' 

His soulmate replied 'My name is Spot Conlon, and My phone number is: ***-***-***'

Race sighed 'My name is Race and i'm gonna call u now'

'k.' Race pulled out his phone and facetimed the guy

"Hello?" He saw his soulmate and smiled. "Why don't more people just ask for their soulmates names and shit?" Spot shrugged "I dunno."

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment/kudos brings me a little further out of the void
> 
> My Tumblr: Albertdoesnteatglass


End file.
